11 years later
by Thefattyacid
Summary: Hermione leaves behind Ron and her daughter. What happens after 11 years? Does old love and friendship will remain forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning when he woke up. Craving for some more sleep he turned and saw tiny alarm clock. "Bloody hell, is it 8 am already? Shit." He stood abruptly, washed his face and went down in the hall. He was just entering the kitchen when someone hugged him from behind. "Goodmorning sweetheart, are you awake already?" He asked his daughter. Rose weasley was all smiling. "And in Hogwarts robes, they will change their color according to house which I get sorted." She said. Seeing her all anxious to go to School brought some strong memories from certain someone. He gave her a grin. "Rose you don't need to wear that to platform. You can change in train." She moved her head stubbornly. Ron laughed. " I assume you are all packed? " "Yes daddy, all my books labeled, clothes folded and trunk protected with charm." "Well, thats my daughter. I was just like you, neat and on time." Rose giggled. "No! Aunt Ginny said otherwise." "Don't you listem too her much. You will only listen to me and your Godfather." He said. "But uncle Harry said, you were sulking on platform because grandma scolded you and you had some dirt on your nose. Then he suddenly stopped talking and changed the subject." Ron allowed a false laugh. "Enough talking Darling, let's eat huge bearkfast."

"Al! Albus" Rose shouted. She saw two boys walking upto her. "Gods Rosie your hair is messier than Albus." James teased her. "Shut up James! And don't call me rosie." Rose fumed. James smirked, he knew how Rose hated her bushy brown curls. She never succeeded to straighten them. "How is my beautiful niece doing?" Harry hugged Rose. "How are you Uncle Harry?" Rose chirped. "Uncle Ron where do you think Rose and me will be sorted?" Albus asked nervously. "No need to ask Al. You will be first Slytherin." James laughed. "James!" Ginny warned him. "Relax Al, I think we will be in same house and by the way you should say Rose and I." Rose said without pausing. "Merlin! You almost sound like your mo- aww" Ron kicked Harry. "Sorry mate but look train leaves in 5 minutes." Ron said. Rose who had kept her calm all this time was teary eyed. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. We will meet again for Christmas and you are going to have so much you will forget about your dad." "Never. I love you Daddy." Ron kissed her forehead. "I am going to miss you Rosie. A lot." Finally all children boarded the train. Harry, Ron, Ginny and little Lily walked out together. Suddenly Harry's buzzer beeped. "Emergency?" Ron asked cautiously. "Don't know. Lets go and check." Harry and Ron just apparated in their office , the patronus came. "Ministry employee siriusly injured. Description- Female, brown eyes, brown curly hair-" Harry and Ron didn't need to listen other description. "Hermione" they said together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, how do we go there? We don't even know where is she gone." Ron asked now losing his calm.

"Let me think, oh here it is." There was glowing toothpaste box. "This must be the portkey." Harry said. How ironic, Ron thought to himself, she always used mint toothpaste. Why I remember this after all these years, he shook the thoughts and made for portkey. "Lets go Harry."

After few seconds they both appeared in a busy hospital room. "Are we at St mungo's?" Harry wondered.

"I don't think so mate. Look at the flag. Its different. We are in another country I reckon." Ron said looking for reception counter.

"Umm hello we are aurors from London office and we are looking for Hermione..umm Granger?" Harry asked sheepishly glancing at Ron. Ron's face was stone. "Yes Hermione Granger, emergency ward, fifth floor." Receptionist said. Ron was surprised that his body relaxed, so not married to anyone, he thought.

"Come on Ron." Harry said knowingly. They went together on fifth floor. Some tall man in messed up clothes was pacing outside one room. He stopped as they enterd. "Oh thank goodness, Mr Potter and umm?" He said. "My best friend and auror Mr. Weasley." Harry said calmly. "Welcome to Belgium, aurors. I guess you know the news." Man asked.

"What happened exactly and is she alright? " Ron asked without pause.

"Miss Granger is our best employee, as you know she was trying to research on some curses. Mainly to find countercurse to avada kedavara. Some experiments gone wrong and she suddenly fell down, her body stiffened. We immediately brought her here. But now.. Umm..I.." He stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it? You have to tell us." Harry said hoping it to be good news.

"Well, our healers said she may not last the day and you should call her relatives if they want to say last goodbyes." He gulped.

Ron fell to his knees. "But how could you.. Harry we have to shift her to 's. No..this can't be happening. "He choked. "Mr. Weasley we called special healers from 's, they are still working in there. From then only we got to know you were her friends. Miss Granger never shared her personal life." The man said.

"Harry, what do I do? I..I.. haven't talked to her for 11 years, hell I didn't even see her. Last time we talked that was when she left me and Rose. Oh my god, she will never get to see Ross again. Merlin help me, how do I say this to Rose?" Without knowing memories flooded him. Past memories.


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK(12 years ago)

"Hello sweetheart!" Ron smiled at his girlfriend. He was relaxing on sofa surrounded by empty food dishes and watching television happily.

Hermione started walking towards their bedroom without reply. "I said hello Hermione, where are your manners? "Ron smirked. That was enough for Hermione to fume. "You are sitting here for hours without moving your arse and you question my manners? Unlike you I had work to do and didn't even get time to eat." She said angrily.

"Will you cool down? Just make something from your ready to eat boxes." He said. "Why you didn't prepare something, you were home all day." She retorted.

"You have prohibited me from entering the kitchen remember? After last incident." Ron tried to fight his argument. "Maybe what I meant was learn how to cook and surprise me sometime" She said sarcastically. "Well nothing to expect from you, a irresponsible boy who still goes to his mother for food." She said eyeing the empty dishes of Mrs weasley's food.

"You know what, stop taking your work stress on me. How about you take a weekend free?" Ron suggested. "And do what? Sit at home. Harry said you have missed auror training four times this week. And some woman said she saw you partying in some wizard club." She said angrily. "Come on mione, I was with George and I am thinking for sometime that I should join joke shop instead of this auror business." Ron replied.

"A joke shop hmm? You know Cormac Mclaggen is just one step close to promotion and many of our friends work at higher posts. So my point is-" "that you are ashamed of me?" Ron cut her mid-sentence. "If you are, say it straight Hermione, and I saw you getting friendly with Cormac at ministry ball." Ron replied with his face red.

"After all this time Ronald? You really are a pra-" Hermione fell down. "Hermione!" Ron ran to her. He shook her vigorously. "Hermione are you okay?" He asked. She slowly opened her eyes. This is the third time I felt dizzy. Probably something I ate. Oh god!" She grabbed her stomach and ran to bathroom. She vomited.

Ron went after her. "We have to go to 's and I am not listening to you. Take my arm-" No need of that" Hermione said white faced. I know the symptoms and I know the result.

"U-what?" Ron paused.

"I am Pregnant" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT TIME

Ron stood up immediately as healers came out. "What is it?" He asked desperately. "Well, we don't know for certain. We are trying everything but Miss Granger's body is not responding to treatment. We will run more tests-" "Is she going to live or.." He finally asked, big lump in his throat.

"We cannot say that. Know this we are trying our best. You may have look at her." Healer said pointing inside. "Go, Ron" Harry urged him. He was dreading to do this. But at last he mustered the courage and pushed the door.

Immediately he was engrossed in smell of medicines. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't imagine her lying motionless like this. In each of his memories, she was always so energetic, scolding him, bossing him around. Same fear filled him as it did years ago. When he was boy of 12 and his friend was petrified.

He moved closer. Taking in her face. Each part reminded him something and his own heartbeat pained. Her curls, untamed hair he often made fun of. The chocolate eyes he had fallen for. The nose which always turned red when she was angry. Oh Merlin, help me. He clutched the bedpost and sat down on edge of bed.

He put his hand on hers. He didn't like the cold feeling. Her hands were always full of heat, warmth. And her fingers playing with wand.

Hermione, he tried to speak but nothing came out. Lump in his throat was getting bigger. So he just sat there and waited as he waited for her decision 12 years ago.

(Sorry for the short chapter, more chapters are on the way. Thank you! :-) :-))


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK(12 years ago)

"So now what? What do we do?" Ron asked. "I don't know. I never thought about this. Oh my god, I am going to freak out. Oh Merlin!" Hermione cursed. "Calm down, we will think about it, no need to hurry. We have nine months." Ron tried to joke. "You calm down Ron, this is disastrous. There's only one way, I think.." "what are you talking about?" Ron asked, all confused.

"I am going to abort this, Ron. I am not going to keep the baby." Hermione said.

"What! But no-You- There will be some other way. Are you going to kill this? How can you think like that?" Ron gasped.

"It's not easy for me to say it. Raising a child is big responsibility and I don't want it at this age. I want to focus on my work. I want to do so many things in ministry. This not fits in my plan." Hermione concluded.

"Hermione, has any of our plan worked before? We will do this together. You can focus on your career at the same time. Please, think on it." Ron pleaded. He tried to hold her hand.

"Even if we keep the baby, what are we gonna do? Argue all the time. We have seen in these few months we are not compatible. Situation will only get worse. No, I am going to end this now. I know its cruel, but think practically Ronald. We will get stuck with this." Hermione said withdrawing herself.

"Hermione I will help you in everything if we keep this baby. I swaer I will be a good boyfriend like you wanted. Besides Harry and Ginny already had a kid. They are young too. They are handling it well."

"Ron I forgot to tell you. Ginny sent me letter yesterday. She is pregnant again, so another kid is on the way." Hermione spoke.

"Merlin's beard! I need to "TALK" with Harry. But did you see the point? They are doing their jobs and raising kids. We can do that."

"No, Ronald. Okay I need to tell you something. The ministry may send me to foreign countries for research and stuff. To see their magical origins. So I am not going to be around. Maybe I will leave London forever. I am not going to stay here." Hermione said, looking at her feet.

"So there is no chance then. Well, I have nothing against you. I know how I behaved and I know we are opposites. But can I ask one favour?" Ron said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"This is our child. I have a right to take decisions about it. So here is my preposition. Will you stay for another nine months? After the baby is born, you can leave immediately. I will not stop you then. I will raise this child. Please Hermione, we may not be soulmates but we were friends for a long time. As a friend I ask you this." Ron said.

"But, nine months is huge. I don't know. I-" Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione you know killing magical blood is dangerous. That is why there are not so many abortions in our world. I think this is better choice than yours. Of course it's your decision in the end. After all you have to carry the baby." Ron said.

"Okay, I will do this. I don't like it but as you say it is better than killing a baby." Hermione finally said.

"Thanks, mione. I promise I will stay by your side the entire time. I meant it." Ron said holding her hand. This time she didn't withdraw.


	6. Chapter 6

PRESENT TIME

It was hours before healers came to see them. " , " the healer called.

"What's the news?" Ron asked nervously.

"I am sorry but I don't think she is going to make it. Miss Granger has only hours left now. I think it will be better to call your family." Healer said in a breath.

Ron felt numb. His all body became hard as wood. He couldn't say anything. "Isn't there a slightest chance she will make it? We will do anything. She is like my sister, my best friend. And we haven't met in 11 years and I am not going to let her die like this." Harry chocked.

"Like they say in muggle world, only miracle can save her now. Nothing we can do. Magic has its limitations you know. There is a spell for death, none for life." Healer left.

" Ron! Say something. What do we do?" Harry shook Ron's shoulders.

"They said to call family. I am going to bring family." Ron said blankly.

"What family, Ron? We are her only family. Her parents are not alive. " Harry said, all confused.

"You are forgetting someone, Harry. Someone very important." Ron said getting up.

"Wha-who?"

"Her daughter. I think Rose deserves to see her mother, if one last time. Stay here mate. I will come with Rosie." Ron said walking away.

Sorry for short chapter :-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

HOGWARTS (PRESENT TIME)

"Rose, do you have to read that now? It's free period for Merlin's sake." Albus said trying to snach the book.

"Hands off Al! I can talk and read simultaneously. And it's free period because your beloved brother set our classroom on fire." Rose said without looking up.

"Is all Hogwarts talking about me? Oh dear, I AM famous." James came from behind. "You Ravens should thank me. Little brother, where is your boyfriend?"

"Shut up James! Scorp is gone for quiddich practice. And he is my best friend. Unlike you I have friends outside family." Albus said angrily.

"Okay you two need to act like adults or I am writing to your mum." Rose said turning a page.

"I am outta here cousin. I don't want to hang out with stupid Ravenclaws. If any of my Gryffindors see me with you. Imagine the outbreak." James said snorting.

"Calling a Ravenclaw stupid is a stupid thing to do. We are supposed to be clever house." A blonde boy said from behind.

"Malfoy aren't you trying for seeker? See if you last a few seconds on pitch. Bye losers." James said walking away.

Scorpius sat down beside Albus. "Why don't you try too? We will both be on team. It will be fun." He said to Albus. "No, my family will laugh at me. They already have said I am not great like my dad." Albus said looking away.

"Thats nonsense Albus. My dad said you would make a great keeper. You remember our matches, don't you?" Rose asked closing the book.

" Why do you need to read ancient runes. It's in third year and it's optional." Scorpius asked looking at the book.

"Not of your concern Malfoy." Rose said without looking at him.

"Please tell me you two are not fighting again, please." Albus said groaning.

"Well, I am not. She is." Scorpius said smirking. "Rose, I am ready to stop fighting if you do me this favour."

"What?" Rose asked carefully.

"Will you mind giving me handful of your hair? I want them for my Banshee potion." He chuckled. Albus laughed too. "Seriously Rosie, you should do something about your hair." Albus said.

"I am trying spells. I have heard about the spell which smoothens the hair" Rose said trying to maintain her calm.

"Oh and find one for how to tie your tie properly. " Scorpius said teasingly. "My mum knows all these spells." He added on.

"Why don't you go live with her then? No one wants a Malfoy in Hogwarts." Rose retorted. Scorpius kicked down the chair.

"Rose weasley?" A older boy was asking.

"Here." Rose said. "What is it?"

"Headmistress wants to see you. Come with me." Boy said.

Rose gave her friends scared looks. "Go on Rosie. It will be nothing." Albus assured her. Scorpius nodded.

Rose stood up and followed the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK

"I am nervous. I have read every book I could, but I am totally blank." Hermione said rubbing her stomach.

"I am no better than you. I can't believe we are already here." Ron said looking at the room.

"Ron, did you owl everybody? Your parents, Harry?" Hermione asked looking at her watch.

"Yeah I did. They will be here any moment. Remember we were here month before?" Ron asked sitting on bed.

"Oh I wish I were outside. It was Ginny inside screaming that day. Now it's me." Hermione said.

"Our friend named his son after snape. What a git! Does my sister have a say in naming? I don't see any Arthur potter. Better he could've named his son after me." Ron said snorting.

"Ron! Don't make me laugh. I will have to go to bathroom again." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"I am sorry mione." Ron said turning red.

Hermione stared at him.

"What? Contractions? Should I call healers?" Ron asked getting up.

"No no. It's just you called me mione after so many years. I thought you have forgotten." Hermione said.

"Never. You know I remember everything you say. It's been- you doing this for me, I never know how will I thank you." Ron said.

"Ron, you have been wonderful. You designed baby's room yourself. And you are taking your work seriously. And I think we- oh no!" She gasped looking down. "Ron, call the healers. This is it." She said her face all white.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Ron was cradling his newborn daughter. He was not able to look away from her. His body was tense. He was scared that baby might fall or something. His daughter was sleeping now. Her tiny fists rolled up on blanket. Her face all pink. Hermione woke up. She was slightly dizzy still.

"Ron-" She started and paused as she noticed the tiny bundle in his hands.

"Hermione, finally you woke up. It's a girl. We have a daughter." Ron said all excited.

"Ron, I am-" Hermione started.

"Yes, yes ofcourse you can leave. I promised I will not stop you. I have no words to express how grateful I am." Ron said looking at his daughter.

"Ron, listen" Hermione was on verge of tears.

"You know everyone was admiring her outside. They said she is most beautiful baby. Even beautiful than Victoire was. Harry confessed to me that she is going to be his favorite niece. And-"

"Ron can I look at my daughter?" Hermione finally managed to say.

"Oh, oh I am sorry. I am just- it's all new. Here" Ron said coming near her. "Mind the head" he said.

"I know" Hermione said. She took the baby in her lap.

"She is beautiful." Hermione said. "Weasley hair?" She asked Ron.

"No. First one to beat the red hair after Roxanne." He said smiling. "Its brown but slightly darker."

Hermione couldn't contain her smile.

"And your blue eyes?" She asked.

Ron shook his head chuckling.

The baby suddenly opened its eyes. Looking directly at Hermione. "Oh my God! Same chocolate brown." Hermione said, tears coming fast on her cheeks. She kissed baby's forehead gently. Ron brushed aside her tears.

"Ron, her name-"

"The one we decided. Rose Nymphdora Weasley." He said proudly. "Harry is her godfather."

"Who else?" Hermione said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

PRESENT TIME

"Dad, where are we? You haven't said a word since we left Hogwarts. Is everyone alright?" Rose asked slightly dizzy from appartition.

"Rose, we are in a hospital. You remember what I told you about your mother?" Ron asked walking.

"That she is busy on some mission. An important work. And you will take me to meet her when time is right." Rose said all at once.

"Yes, sweetheart. The thing is umm your mom met with some accident while working and now she is in hospital. I thought you could see her." Ron said.

"But, it's so sudden. I don't even know her. What I am going to say. I don't know." Rose said stopping in her tracks.

"Rose, she is your mother. Of course you know her. And besides she is sleeping now. You will just see her. No need to talk anything." Ron said. "Come on sweety, do it for your dad."

"Fine. I- Uncle Harry!" Rose shouted.

"Shh Rose, it's a hospital." Harry said hugging her.

"I am so glad to see you." Rose said happily.

"Come on Rosie." Ron said his hand on doorknob.

Ron pushed the door and they went inside. Rose was revolted by sudden smell of medicines. She saw a woman laying on a bed. She knew this must be her mum. She stopped in her spot suddenly nervous and scared. Ron went ahead and took a sit at Hermione's bedside.

"Hermione, someone is here to meet you." Ron said holding her hand.

"Come here Rose." Ron called her. Rose stood by her dad's side. Ron took her hand and placed it in Hermione's cold one.

"It's Rose, mione. Your daughter. Our daughter. Look how grown up she is. She is in first year now. And she looks just like you. You would love her. She likes to read. She is brilliant at spells. Don't you want to see your daughter? Wake up mione. Please. I can't see you like this." Ron was close to tears.

Rose didn't know what to do. She was too full of emotions. Her mum was laying unconscious whom she had meeting for a first time. Her dad was crying. She just walked outside silently.

"Rosie, sit here." Harry said pointing at sit beside him.

"Is she going to die?" Rose finally asked.

"We are not going to let her die. Not without fight. Rose, I know how you are feeling. It's all sudden and new." Harry said.

"And I don't even know her. What my dad told me about she being on mission. Was that true Godfather?" Rose asked looking Harry in the eye.

"I am not the right person to tell you anything Rose. You should hear it from your parents. You are a mature girl. I will tell you this. It's not the truth." Harry said sighing.

"I know she must have left me. I don't care now. All these years I had my dad, you, aunt Ginny, our family. I don't need her now." Rose said looking at her feet.

"That's not true. You know you love her. And she loves you. Rose, whatever happens you have to stay by your dad's side. You have seen how miserable he is." Harry said patting her on back.

"I know. Just for Dad." Rose said.


End file.
